Can I have this Dance
by lindz4567
Summary: this is a Harry/ Hermione fanfic of the to bonding and realizing they have feelings for each other as something more than friends (more info. inside) cover photo from AlexMahone on devientart


_**A/N: **_**ok this is my first Harry Potter fanfic so please no major flames and only mild critiquing please**

**~ this is a song fic using 'Can I have this dance' from high school musical 3 ( hey just because you don't like the song means you won't like what i write and its not like you have to listen to the song as you read this)**

**~ this is a fanfic of Harry/Hermione (I'm sorry but I very much dislike these two with Ron and Ginny no hate towards J.K. Rowling though)**

**~Summary: this is while Harry** **and Hermione are on their own in the Deathly Hallows an truly realize that they have feeling for each other as they talk**

**~ DISCLAIMER(I'm always horrible at forgetting these) I DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING MENTIONED OR USED IN THE ONE-SHOT**

_song_

*Thoughts*

_**Imagination is more important than knowledge.****  
**__****** -Albert Einstein**_

_**Your imagination is your preview of life's coming attractions.**_

_** -Albert Einstein**_

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V.

*I can't believe I didn't realize this before. After all the time I have spent with Harry I never realized that this friendship might have turned out to be something more*

"'mione what are you thinking so hard about' you are completely zoned out" Harry exclaimed as he looked longingly into her chestnut eyes.

_Take my hand, take a breath_  
_Pull me close and take one step_  
_Keep your eyes locked to mine,_  
_And let the music be your guide._

"Oh, it's nothing Harry I was just thinking" I replied back

"Well we both know what trouble that can cause" He replied playfully with a laugh

I started to laugh also "BUT NOT AS MUCH AS YOU WHEN YOU THINK"

_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_  
_We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_

"Yes we both know that, but that's what you love about me isn't it"

"Orrrrr maybe its your bad luck"

"I wouldn't say it's bad luck"

"Maybe it's the combination of your personality along with black hair and bright green eyes" I say as I ruffled his hair and for a changed he didn't try immediately to fix it.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_  
_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_  
_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_  
_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_  
_Can I have this dance  
_

Harry's P.O.V.

*I never thought I would see her as more than a friend but I guess that this would be the first time i truly have feeling for someone rather than puppy love i had with Cho while she we grieving over Cedric.*

""Maybe I have found the real me and you like what you see" I replied as I tried to tame my uncontrollable head of hair.

"Maybe thats it" she said as she pulled me out of the tent into the woods.

When we were out of the tent I held her tightly in my grasp.

"I'm worried of what might happen"

"We both are 'Mione" i whisper in her ear...

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_

_And every turn will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you through it all_

"We'll make it through"

"I hope your right" she replied back in a whisper almost unheard as she pulled closer to me.

_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)_  
_'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_

"I know I'm right nothing can separate us, Hermione we will always find a way to be together" I stated to her as I took her in my embrace.

She looked up at me and smiled as if to say ok that works with let go and asked "We still have to go back to Hogwarts don't we?"

"Yes to get the sword and the diadem" I replied

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_  
_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_  
_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_  
_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_  
_Can I have this dance_

"How could we accomplish that we still haven't gotten rid of the locket?"

"Well we'll just get rid of both at the same time." I replied calmly which put her at ease and I pulled her back into the tent out of the cold.

"Ok" she replied as she cuddled up to my chest after I sat down, she then looked up at me and Whispered to me "I wish it could stay like this forever."

"I do too"

_Oh no mountains too high and no, oceans too wide_  
_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_  
_Let it rain, let it pour_  
_What we have is worth fighting for_  
_You know I believe, that we were meant to be_  
_yeah_

We sat and talked for what seemed like hours but we knew it needed to come to an end as we get our rest for the next days challenges we have yet to even think about what we face but we didn't care we were happy for the time and that was important for who knew how long this happiness would last.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)_  
_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)_  
_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_  
_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_  
_Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_  
_Can I have this dance_

We stayed like that until we woke up the next morning and set out on our goal for the day which was to stay alive and together along with trying to find the sword of gryffindor .

"I wish last night could have lasted forever." Hermione exclaimed as she gave me a hug as we switched posts

" I do to 'Mione, I do to" I whispered in her ear before the hug broke and I watched her walk away for the post she had to go to

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ok i hope you liked it Please let me know what you thought that's why there is a review box and if you didn't read up top this is a ONE-SHOT**

**and sorry for this being really bad plot and everything the ideas in my head keep changing any time i typed something **

**Hope you enjoyed **

**~Lindz~**


End file.
